The Bond of the Trinity
by hephelina
Summary: A poem based on 'Gold and Silver, Fire and Ice' by ankha... read and review!


The Bond of the Trinity  
based on Gold and Silver, Fire and Ice  
dedicated to Ankha, author of GSFI  
  
Once there was a boy, a child  
grew up with all the pain,  
he struggled and he even fought  
with not a thing to gain.  
  
Harry knew it's coming,  
and he was in despair.  
For all the things he got in life  
was never really there.  
  
The world is filled with wondrous things  
but all he got was none,  
the castle that he knew as home  
he thought in mind was gone.  
  
For he could never get away  
for life just wasn't fair.  
He'd never get out of the hell,  
he'd never even care.  
  
It seemed to be a hopeless case,  
he knew he's gonna die.  
He thought as blackness filled his mind  
he didn't say goodbye.  
  
But miracles happen after all  
for his savior came,  
to check upon his hatest that  
would put himself to shame,  
  
Aura black and evil though  
it was just disguise,  
billowing robes and darkest glares  
in every day would rise.  
  
Severus Snape, the man was called  
had been sent in there,  
but didn't know the cruelty  
the muggles had to spare.  
  
He strode upon the house so clean  
he thought it with disgust.  
For he hated muggles true  
but save the boy he must.  
  
Searching is no easy task  
he must be discreet  
but what he did not know is that  
the cruel sight to meet  
  
the boy he hated for so long,  
he thought was given all  
was torn and battered at his front  
and muggles was his fall.  
  
The boy was full of injuries  
He thought the boy was dead  
but he checked him for a pulse  
sighed with relief and said,  
  
"No one's gonna hurt you, child  
while you'll be in my care,  
For no one deserves to get this  
hurt you, don't they dare."  
  
He picked Harry up and stood  
wondering about the boy  
his life was hard, and yet he fought  
while he was like a toy.  
  
And while people claim of him  
the boy who lived, he is  
He fought the hardships fate had brought  
his family, he will miss  
  
for every moment in his life  
that he was just alive  
the terrors of the day to day  
he would have to strive  
  
he never wanted pity  
that he got from his friend  
he just wanted happiness  
to last until the end  
  
But fate to him is cruel  
this much to say is true,  
but Snape will end the hardships  
and care for him, he'll do  
  
But as he went way down the stairs  
a gun emitted through  
It was aimed at Snape's heart  
But Harry knew what to do  
  
He wriggled himself free from arms  
that bound him not so tight,  
he covered Snape with body's own  
with at a distance right.  
  
Anger went through Snape's own head  
as the blood of Harry showed.  
He used his power not with thoughts  
but anger he had honed.  
  
He got out and ran away  
past the apparating shield.  
He let his anger die right down  
and worry did he yield.  
  
Snape entered the gates of home and saw  
the father he considered.  
Albus' face was creased with worry  
eye's twinkle had been withered.  
  
They both ran to the Hospital wing  
a bundle in one's arms.  
The matron held up her surprise  
and got ready with the charms.  
  
She healed up as much as she could  
With bottles and a wand,  
Finally she left and the two  
gathered both a hand.  
  
Guilt and shame overcame  
for this they didn't expect,  
They would even be surprised  
this boy should give respect.  
  
But as Harry opened eyes  
and saw them by his side,  
he showed much courage to the two  
and pain, he tried to hide.  
  
But the two knew better  
and loved him all their might,  
They wouldn't even let the boy  
wander out of sight.  
  
Albus, Harry and Severus  
for once was very happy,  
bonded strong and cared atop  
the problems they would see  
  
Time went by, Snape once stood  
as Harry waited just,  
then finally the words came out  
that would test Harry's trust.  
  
Sev wanted to adopt Harry,  
both were frozen still.  
Nervousness wracked their heads  
but the bond, they'd further heal.  
  
Harry said yes to him and  
Sev almost jumped with glee.  
They ran to tell dear Dumbledore,  
but did not expect to see,  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood at once  
and repeated Severus' word,  
Silence filled the cozy room  
once the two had heard.  
  
But Sev agreed to Dumbledore,  
and family was made.  
But they would never even know  
what would fate have laid.  
  
But the three just promised  
to protect their bonded trust,  
Love another they will do  
and constantly, it must.  
  
The future is uncertain,  
but they will stand up high,  
because just for another  
one other would even die.  
  
The trinity is finally found,  
the bond is truly shared.  
Through troubles and uncertainty  
each other, they have cared.  
  
The trinity of the Phoenix  
Will live until the end.  
With gold and Silver, Fire and Ice,  
Goodness, they will send.  
  
Author's note: sorry if my grammar is a little bit off. English is not my  
native language that's why. ^-^ 


End file.
